iKiss on iCarly
by coffee-stained lips
Summary: What would've happened if Freddie told SAM he'd never been kissed? What would've happened if it was on-air when it happened?
1. The Kiss

**If you have not seen _iKiss_, I suggest you see it and _then _read this. Thank you!**

"I can't stop thinking about potato salad!" Carly said, "I'm going to go check if I have any." She got up from her bean bag and left the studio. Freddie walked over to his computer and started fiddling with it. Sam took a swig of her root beer and stood up.

"Who was your first kiss, Benson?" she asked him.

"You don't need to know!" Freddie said.

"I absolutely need to know!" she said. Freddie sighed. He looked up into her eyes.

"I've never kissed anyone." he replied.

"Shut up." Sam said disbelievingly.

"It's true!" Freddie exclaimed, "I've never kissed a girl." Sam looked at him in doubt. Sure, Freddie wasn't the coolest guy around, but he had never kissed anyone?

"Huh." she mumbled, "Me neither."

"But you just said-"

"I lied, okay?" An awkward silence swept over them. Then Freddie said, "Should _we _kiss?" Sam looked at him in disgust.

"Why?" she asked.

"J-just to get it o-over with!" Freddie stammered. He flinched, preparing himself for a blow by Sam. But it never came.

"_Just _to get it over with?" she said.

"Well, yeah. Then we can hate each other again." Another silence. Each took a big breath and leaned forward. They kissed.

It lasted under half a minute. They pulled away almost immediately afterwards.

"Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Freddie said. She grinned.

"I hate you." she said amiably.

"Hate you too, Puckett." he said, also grinning. When Carly arrived they said nothing. They simply ate the potato salad in peace.

**Ain't over, trust me! Just wait...**


	2. School

The next day at school everyone seemed to act very oddly towards Sam and Freddie. Whenever they passed a crowd of girls the girls would go "Awww!" Whenever they passed boys the boys would look at Freddie like he was the bravest guy in the world. When Freddie was at his locker some guys came up to him and said, "Man, you sure are brave." Freddie chuckled.

"What'd I do?" he asked. A few of the guys laughed.

"Come on, man, lay off it." one said.

"Lay off what?" Freddie asked.

"Ya' know," another said, "What dude can kiss Sam Puckett and live?" Freddie's eyes widened in horror. Sam couldn't have told anyone. She would beat the snot out of anyone who found out. Surely she didn't tell, did she?

"Ha ha." Freddie laughed shakily, "Good joke." The guys laughed.

"Dude, stop it." the first guy said, "We saw it online." Freddie's hope of demolishing the rumor was gone. How did it end up online? Who recorded it? The guys patted him on the back and left for their classes.

As they left, Sam walked by. A few girls "Awww!"ed again as she went next to Freddie.

"What's _that _about?" she asked Freddie. His face went pink.

"Sam, did you…" he said, "did you do anything with a computer after we kissed?"

"Shh!" she said, looking over her shoulder, "Someone might hear you!"

"They don't need to hear you to know."

"Huh?"

"Sam, a few guys told me they…they saw us kissing online." Sam stared at him. Her shocked face soon turned to anger.

"What'd you do, Benson?!" she shouted, grabbing Freddie's collar.

"N-Nothing!" he stammered, "I think my camera might've accidentally switched on when we kissed!" Sam released her grip on his shirt, and he backed a few inches away.

"Oh man," she said, "Oh man, oh man, oh man. What if Carly finds out?" They looked at each other with horrified faces. If Carly saw them, what would happen? They had to make sure she _never _laid eyes on it.

"Alright, after school, meet at Carly's house before she gets there. Then we'll work on making sure she doesn't use the computer." Freddie said.

"Okay." Sam said. Then they departed to their classes, their classmates still "Awwww!"ing them.


	3. On the Computer

Freddie and Sam sprinted to the Shays' apartment. They had to get there before Carly. Just a few minutes before…

They burst through the door and saw Spencer fall off a stool. He screamed.

"What the-?!" he yelled, but then saw it was just Freddie and Sam. "Oh, sorry." he said, "I just got surprised."

"Is Carly here?" Sam asked anxiously, ignoring Spencer's fall completely.

"Nah, not yet." he said, "Could one of you help me up?" But they were already bounding up the staircase.

Freddie ran straight for the computer when they got into the studio. Sam looked over his shoulder as he frantically typed . It popped up immediately and he clicked on _iVideos_. There before them, in the _Recently Uploaded _column, was the video of them.

"Oh, hey, Carls," they heard Spencer say. The two stopped and listened.

"Are Sam and Freddie here yet?" asked the voice of Carly.

"Yeah, they're in the studio." Spencer replied.

"I'll distract her!" Freddie said, making his way for the door, "Do whatever you can to make sure she doesn't see that!" Sam nodded and Freddie left. She scrolled down the page and her eyes stopped on the comments. Curious, she read them.

_Superstar: Oh, that is so cute!!! I knew u guys liked each other!_

_TeenQueen: I'm glad u finally admitted ur feelings!_

_TwilightGal: Aww, I wish I was Freddie's first kiss :(_

_iCarlySuperFan: R u two like dating now??_

_BaseballJunkie: I still say Carly and Freddie should date_

_MJFan: Shut up BJ, Sam plus Freddie equals true love!_

Sam felt sick. Everyone thought they liked each other now. It was one stupid kiss! Just to get their first kiss over with! _Like I'd ever date that nub, _Sam thought. She stared at the video. She took the mouse and clicked _Play_.

"Who was your first kiss, Benson?" she saw/heard herself say.

"You don't need to know!" she saw/heard Freddie say.

"I absolutely need to know!"

"I've never kissed anyone."

"Shut up."

"It's true! I've never kissed a girl."

"Huh. Me neither." It felt weird hearing herself say that after she did kiss someone.

"Should _we _kiss?" She saw herself make a disgusted face. She giggled. For some reason the prospect didn't seem that disgusting now. _What?! _she asked herself in thought.

She saw her and Freddie kiss. She felt a chill run down her spine. _What's going on? _she thought, _I didn't feel this way during the kiss, I shouldn't feel this now._

"I hate you." she told him teasingly.

"Hate you too, Puckett." The video ended. Sam bit her lip. Why did she feel so weird? It was just Freddie. Just stupid, dorky, tech-freak Freddie Benson.

"C'mon Freddie, what's the matter?" she heard Carly ask. _Oh crud! _she thought.

"Hey, I'm thirsty! Let's get a Peppy Cola, k? Let's go now!" Freddie said. The studio door opened and Carly walked in. Hastily, Sam exited out of iCarly.

"What were you doing with Freddie's computer, Sam?" Carly asked.

"Uh…" Sam said, "Lookin' at the, uh…meat website?"

"They have one of those?" Carly asked, smiling.

"If they do, of course Sam would be on it." Freddie said. Carly rolled her eyes and sat on a beanbag. Freddie winked at Sam. She felt the chill down her spine again. _Dang, why is this happening? _she asked herself.

"Fredweird, aren't you going to get that Peppy Cola?" Sam teased.

"Huh?" Freddie asked, "Oh. Oh yeah. Um…I'm not thirsty…anymore." Surprisingly, Sam giggled. Usually she'd make some snide comment. She was really getting weird, ever since that kiss. _I wish I'd never kissed him, _she thought, _Well, no, not really…_


	4. Dating

"Did it work?" Sam asked Freddie after school the next day. They were meeting in Freddie's apartment this time. Sam had waited on Freddie's couch and watched _Hannah Montana _reruns until he got back. Being the techie that he was, he said he'd be able to hack into Carly's computer and make it impossible for her to log in to the iCarly website.

"Yep. Spencer was taking a shower, so he didn't notice. Is my mom here?" Sam shook her head.

"She's out at the gym and will be back at six, Freddiepop." she teased. The note his mom had written used the silly nickname. Freddie turned red and snatched the note away.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"Maybe we should wait 'til Carly gets home and then go over to her place." Freddie said, "Ah, Sam, did you clear the whole fridge?"

"No way! Just of the ham, sausages, meatloaf…okay, yeah." Freddie gave her his You're-so-stupid-but-I'm-glad-you're-my-friend grin. Sam returned it.

"Did you read the comments on the video?" Sam asked tensely. Freddie's smile faded.

"Um, yeah…why?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, it just seemed so weird how people got worked up over a little kiss."

"Yeah, I guess." They were silent. The only thing to be heard was the TV.

"I just wish people wouldn't bug us about it, on _or_ offline." Sam said.

"Yeah…hey, maybe…nah." Freddie said.

"What?"

"Well, I thought, maybe, we could get people off our backs if-"

"We pretended to date and then break up?" Freddie smiled. She was always one step ahead of him.

"That's not a bad idea, Freddork." She tried to hide her enthusiasm about the whole thing. Dating Freddie, even pretending to, sounded, well, nice.

"Really?" Freddie replied, "I guess. We could, like, pretend to date for a day or so, then break up, and no one would bother us."

"But what about Carly?" Sam asked. Freddie stopped to ponder.

"We just don't act like we like each other around her. Then after we break up, make sure she's not in earshot, so she doesn't ask us that we were going out in the first place." Sam gave him her That's-a-good-idea-for-a-dumb-kid smile. _But he's not dumb, _she told herself, _He's really, really smart. _"Oh shut up." she mumbled at herself.

"Pardon?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Sam said quickly.

* * *

When they arrived at school, they tried really hard to act like they were dating. Sam didn't seem to be getting the hang of it.

"I have to hold your hand." Freddie said, and she looked rather grossed-out. She took his hand rather quickly, though. During Algebra Sam passed him a note.

_Write something really mushy and make sure everyone sees. _He grabbed a fresh piece of paper while Miss Briggs had her back turned and wrote:

_Want to go to the movies Saturday? _He passed the note to Sam, making sure to be slow so people could have time to read it. She wrote back and did exactly what he did. When he got it, it said:

_Okay, let's see The Squeakquel. _He wrote his response and repeated his first action. It went on like that through most of their classes. Whenever they walked in the hall everyone acted the same as the first day, only a lot more so.

"Put your arm around me." she whispered urgently to him as all the kids filed out at the end of the day. He did so, and he swore she smiled. Not a fake smile, but a real one. He couldn't help but smile too.


	5. The Movie

Sam knocked brutally on the Bensons' front door that Saturday. _I cannot believe I'm doing this, _she thought. Instead of her usual hoodie, t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers ensemble, she was wearing a pick skirt, a white cami, and a pink jacket. She wanted to barf all over herself. The door creaked open and Freddie stood there in a blue t-shirt and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles boxers. When he saw Sam his face widened in horror.

"W-wha-what are you d-doing here?" he asked, trying to cover his underwear. Sam sniggered.

"I'm here for our date." she said.

"What date?" he asked, looking surprised.

"We're going to the movies, remember?"

"That was just a note."

"If people go to the movies and see we're not there, they'll get suspicious."

"Okay, okay." He opened the door for her to come in. She plopped herself on the sofa. Freddie ran to his room to change. A few minutes later he came out wearing a sky-blue polo with a long-sleeved gray shirt underneath, khakis, and high-tops. That was _his _usual ensemble.

"Come on," he whispered, "Let's get out of here before my mom-"

"Fredward Benson!" his mom yelled, suddenly appearing in the room, "Where are you going?! Oh hello…Samantha?" She raised her eyebrows at Sam. Sam expected her to be surprised; this was an outfit Sam would never be caught in. Miss Benson smiled.

"Oh are you going on a date?" she asked, "Ooo, let me get pictures!" She hurried off to grab her camera.

"Ah dang." Freddie muttered. Miss Benson returned soon. She made them stay what felt like half an hour just for photos.

"Okay, bye, Mom!" Freddie called to his mother as she bustled into the kitchen. Before she could say anything, the two of them were out the door and heading to the movies.

When they arrived at the theater they saw a few kids from Ridgeway going into see _The Squeakquel. _Sam hurriedly put Freddie's arm around her shoulders. Freddie bought a diet Peppy Cola and a small popcorn. Sam bought a Peppy Cola, a large popcorn, nachos, gummy bears, and some Reese's Pieces. Freddie just shook his head at her as they took their seats.

Sam noticed their classmates pointing and whispering at them. She normally would've beaten the crud out of them, but today she felt different. She liked the feeling of being Freddie's girlfriend. _What's wrong with you? _she told herself silently. She felt herself get giddy every time Freddie laughed at a funny part. When the movie ended Sam did one of those fake falls were girls try to fall into boys' arms. Amazingly, it worked.

"You okay?" Freddie asked as he hoisted her up.

"Yeah." she said, "Now." _Gosh, why'd I have to add that? _She thought angrily. But Freddie just grinned and helped her to her feet.

When they got to the apartment house, they went to Freddie's first. They just stood there, not looking into each other's eyes. Cautiously, they lifted their eyes to face one another.

"So…" Freddie said.

"So…" Sam said. Then Sam did something she didn't expect; she kissed him again. It was half a second long, but it felt good. Freddie just stared at her in shock.

"Why'd you…?" he started to ask, but then stopped. Instead of finishing his sentence, he kissed her. It would've been longer than half a second, if they hadn't heard Carly say, "Oh my gosh!"


	6. Carly Discovers

Carly stood openmouthed at the pair as they quickly but reluctantly pulled away. She was dressed in fluffy purple pajamas and slippers. Her eyes were wide in surprise.

"Sam?! Freddie?!" she shouted.

"N-no!" Freddie denied nervously, "This is, um, Melanie!" He felt immensely relieved that Sam had a twin.

"Oh yeah?" Carly asked, hands on hips.

"Er, yeah." Freddie said.

"Then I'll just call Sam's cell." Carly said, and went back into the apartment. _Oh shoot! _Freddie thought. He saw Sam grab her phone out of her pocket, open the Bensons' door, and threw it inside.

"What was that for?!" Freddie whispered urgently, "My mom will freak!"

"Do you hear a ringtone?" Sam asked. Freddie stopped talking. He heard the faint sound of 'Stay' by Sugarland, but knew Carly wouldn't hear it over the talking. Freddie grinned at her, and she seemed to shiver with excitement. Carly soon came back, holding the phone to her ear.

"Well, I can't get hold of her…" she said, "I wonder were she-" But she was interrupted by the creaking of Freddie's door.

"Samantha, I think you might've left your phone here before you two went on your _date_." Miss Benson said, smiling. Carly gave Sam a reproachful look. Sam grinned uncertainly.

"Come in, Fredward, it's almost your curfew." Miss Benson began to tug on Freddie's arm.

"C-can't I just day 'bye' to my f-friends?" Freddie asked, though he looked like he'd rather be in bed.

"Oh alright." Miss Benson shut the door behind them but it sounded as though she were behind the door, listening. Carly invited them into the Shays' apartment. Staring crossly at Sam's cell phone, she requested them to sit. They each took a seat next to each other on the sofa. Carly sat between them.

"Now, if you don't mind saying, why were you two kissing?!" she yelled. Neither wanted to say they had been a date, because then Carly would ask why, and they would say fake-dating, and she would ask why, and they would end up saying the whole story. Finally, Sam spoke.

"Well, Freddie told me in the studio he'd never been kissed, and I said I hadn't either, so we sort of…kissed." she said.

"And it ended up online, because my camera was accidentally flipped on." Freddie continued, "A few kids bugged us about it, so we pretended to date, so we could pretend to break up, so kids would stop talking to us about it."

"I told Freddie people would get suspicious if we weren't seen out on dates so…I made him go on one." Sam said.

"And we just got home from that one." Freddie finished.

"I understand everything but one thing." Carly said, "Why'd you kiss just now?!" To this neither Freddie or Sam had an answer.

"Well, Sam kissed me first!" Freddie shouted, wagging a finger at Sam.

"But you kissed me back!" Sam shouted back, also waving a finger at Freddie's nose.

"Shut up!" Carly said, standing up, "Look, if you guys like each other, that's fine."

"Ew!" Sam yelled, springing up, "I'd never like that nub!" Freddie felt a heart pang at her words but quickly regained himself.

"Then why did you two kiss?" Carly asked. Sam was at a loss for words. Maybe she _did _like the nub. She did feel different around him now. _No! _her mind voice told her, _Shut up, Sam! Freddie's just a friend!_

"Fredward Benson!" Freddie's mom yelled, "It's thirty seconds past curfew!"

"Gotta go." Freddie said, hurrying for the door, "Bye." He shut the door firmly behind him.

"I gotta go, too." Sam said, but Carly held her back.

"Sam," she asked calmly, "do you…have a crush on Freddie?"

"I just said no!" Sam said. Carly looked at her friend in sympathetic doubt.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Look, I gotta get home." Sam left the apartment, waving goodbye to Carly, who waved back halfheartedly.

She practically ran home. She would never love Freddie! She was Sam Puckett, super tomboy, beats up the guys, flunks in school. He was Freddie Benson, super nerd, gets beat up (mostly by her), gets straight As. It was ridiculous, Carly must've known that. But as Sam thought, her pace began to slow. Then she felt herself running again, but not home. To the fire escape.


	7. The Break Up

Freddie usually snuck out of his apartment at night and out onto the fire escape when he needed to do serious thinking. And today, he needed to do that.

Sam had kissed him again. But it wasn't to get it over with this time. It was a _real _kiss. He had kissed her too. What was that about? Sam was only a friend, and an irritating friend at that. She was never nice to him. Pranks were what she did, not kissing. But he liked the change. And that bugged him to no extent.

He heard the moving of the window behind him and turned. There was the source of his problems, climbing to sit next to him.

"Hey, Freddie." Sam said. No Fredward, no Fredweird, no Freddork. Just Freddie. He liked that.

"Hey." he returned. They just stared out at the skyscrapers and apartment buildings around them. Everything seemed so peaceful around them. So tranquil.

"I'm sorry." Sam said suddenly, disrupting the calm night air.

"For what?" Freddie asked.

"For kissing you." she answered, "Especially in front of Carly. I know you like her…"

"Don't apologize." Freddie reassured, "I kissed you back, too."

"Whatevs." Sam said, a half-smile on her lips. They stared back at the night again, but Freddie didn't see what was in front of him. He was thinking too hard to see anything.

"S'pose we should fake-breakup tomorrow…" Freddie said.

"S'pose." Sam agreed. They were silent. Then Sam sighed and stood up. She opened the window again and went inside.

"See ya', Fredweird." she said.

"Later." he said, grinning. He'd rather be Fredweird to Sam than Freddie to anyone else.

* * *

Sam and Freddie met early at school in the main hallway. They weren't too early; just early enough to not look suspicious.

"Well, the other kids should be coming in soon." Freddie said, glancing out the glass doors.

"Better start arguing then." Sam said, smiling. They put on their best angry faces. Then, the minute the first bus appeared, they began.

"What's your problem, Benson?!" Sam yelled as the first kids entered.

"_You're _the problem, Puckett!" Freddie yelled back. All the kids stopped, excited looks on their faces.

"Oh yeah?" Sam shouted, trying not to grin as the other students started eating up their act, "Well then, maybe we should stop seeing each other!"

"Fine by me! S'long, _Samantha_." Freddie said and he stormed off, trying his best to look furious.

"Ciao, _Freddifer_." Sam said and stormed away too. As she got out of sight from her classmates she burst out laughing. They had eaten it up! Hook, line, and sinker! As she regained herself, she heard a few kids discussing what had just happened.

"I hope they're okay! They both seemed so mad!"

"I knew it wouldn't last. Sam and Freddie? C'mon."

"I want them to get back together, they were a cute couple."

"I can't believe Freddie said those things to her!"

She smiled. They all believed it was true! It was perfect. She just wished the fake dating could've gone on longer. _Shut up! _she told herself, _Freddie's just a friend!_

_Oh really? _a voice in her head said.

_Yeah! Maybe…I don't know… _She shook her head and walked to class. She could deny that she liked Freddie. She could deny that he was cute. But she couldn't deny that he gave her butterflies.


	8. Getting Detention

**Sorry about how long it's been. The computer's been on the fritz for a bit and it just got fixed.**

All during school people kept talking to Freddie about the "break up". It was hard to look mad. He found it all so very funny that everyone believed their act. While he was getting books out of his locker, a guy came up to him about it.

"Hey, I heard you and Sam Puckett broke up." he said.

"Yeah." said Freddie, trying not to grin.

"So it's okay for me to ask her out, right?" the boy asked. Freddie felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to yell "No!" as loud as he could, he wanted to chase the guy away. It was weird, though. He didn't like Sam. She was free to date any guy she wanted. But, for some reason, he couldn't picture her with anyone but him.

"Yeah, it's okay." Freddie answered.

"Cool! Thanks, dude!" The guy ran off, looking much happier. Freddie wasn't though. He sped off angrily towards class. Why was he so mad? Sam was nothing more than a friend. During lunch he sat with Carly. Sam wasn't there.

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Miss Briggs made her stay in because she was behaving badly." Carly answered.

"What did she-"

"Don't ask." Freddie felt very eager for Sam to come. He knew she'd find a way to sneak out of that detention. She always did.

"You seem anxious," Carly said, sensing his vibes, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Freddie answered, and nervously started eating his ham sandwich.

"You want Sam to come!" Carly teased. He scowled at her.

"No!" he said, "I just…I…"

"Bite your tongue. You _love _Sam." she kidded, putting emphasis on the word 'love'. Did he? It was true that he was anxious for Sam to visit them right then but that didn't mean he loved her. Surely it didn't.

"Yeah, right." Freddie said, "I _love _Sam."

"So you admit it!" Carly said, waving an accusing finger at him. They both laughed. It actually did feel like he was admitting something, that he loved Sam. _Yeah, like I'd be serious about loving Sam_, he thought.

"What's up, Carly?" a Sam's voice said, "Fredwina?" Sam sat next to Carly, a few Fat Cakes clutched in her hand. Freddie had to laugh.

"You leave detention and the first thing you do is get Fat Cakes?" he said.

"Aw, is ickle Fweddie upset about the break up?" she asked in a baby voice. _Yes, _Freddie thought, _because I'm in love with you. _Wait, did he just think that?! _I must be losing my mind! _he thought, _At least I didn't say that out loud!_

Sam shoved a whole Fat Cake into her mouth. Freddie grinned at her disgusting behavior.

"Puckett!" called the angry voice of Miss Briggs, "How dare you skip out on detention!" Sam rolled her eyes and nonchalantly wiped her mouth of creamy Fat Cake filling.

"That's double detention now!" Miss Briggs yelled.

"What?! That's unfair!" Freddie shouted. Actually it was sort of fair, but why did he say it wasn't? Why did he say anything in Sam's defense _at all_?

"Okay, wise guy, why don't you join her? Starting this evening!" Freddie felt his heart lift up. At least detention was with Sam. _Get a grip, Freddie! _he mentally yelled at himself, _Sam is a friend, you idiot, a _friend_!_

"C'mon, now, finish your lunch!" Miss Briggs yelled, "After school you won't have any time for fun!" She said this with a large amount of satisfaction. She then walked away.

"Aw man!" Sam said as she shoved in another Fat Cake, "Now I gotta stare at your face everyday for the next week!" _And I have to stare at yours, _Freddie thought, _Such torture._

**No detention in this chapter, but I wanted to leave you on a cliffhanger! :-)**


	9. Sam's Type

"You two better stay put." Miss Briggs told Freddie and Sam as she left for the teacher's lounge, "No talking or sneaking out!" She closed the door with a slam.

"We pulled a good one, didn't we, Fredweird?" Sam said, immediately breaking one of Miss Briggs's detention rules. Freddie grinned.

"Yeah…uh, Sam?" he said, "Did any…guys ask you…anything?" Sam pondered a minute. What did he mean by _that_?

"Nope. Why?" she asked. Freddie seemed to tense up.

"N-no reason, just, er, m-making conv-versation." he said shakily. Sam grinned at him squirming. Usually she liked seeing him in discomfort because she caused it. Now she seemed to just be grinning at him being him. _You're a loony, _she told herself.

"Spit it out, Freddifer." she said.

"Sp-spit what out?" he sputtered, smiling nervously, "Hey, we shouldn't really be talking. Miss Briggs-"

"Since when do I care what that hag says?" Sam said. She laughed at Freddie's stupidity. He laughed too, but it seemed more forced.

"So why did you ask, really?" Freddie stopped laughing.

"It's just…a guy came up to me and asked if…he could ask you out."

"Aw, is Fredward _jealous_?" Sam felt herself hoping he was. _I _am _a loony! _she thought.

"Pfft! No! He just…didn't seem like your type." Freddie mumbled.

"What do you know about my type?" Sam asked jokingly.

"He just didn't seem like a good guy!" he yelled. There was a silence. Sam bit her lip. Freddie never yelled at anyone (well maybe his mom but only when she embarrassed him which was often).

"Guess." Sam said after three painfully silent minutes.

"Guess what?" Freddie asked, who seemed to have cooled off.

"Guess what kind of guy my type is."

"I don't care!" Sam felt a bit hurt by this, but the teasing grin on his face seemed to help her heal faster.

"Just guess before I put my fist in your face." she said, holding a threatening hand out at him. He chuckled, but his eyes seemed slightly scared.

"Okay, okay!" he said, holding his hands up in surrender, "Guys who beat up others and exploit money from little children?" She giggled, which was odd. In usual circumstances a comment like that would get Freddie a bloody (and possibly broken) nose.

"Strike one." she said.

"Uh…funny guys?"

"Strike two."

"Um…popular dudes?"

"Strike three. Wow, I thought you were smart, Benson." Freddie chuckled quietly.

"Then what is your type, Puckett?" Sam smirked at him.

"You are dumb." she said, "I can't believe you don't know."

"Well, tell me and I'll know."

"It's you. You're my type, Freddie." _Did I just say that?! _she yelled in thought, _Did those freakin' hackin' words come out of _my _mouth?! _Freddie just stared at her with the biggest look of surprise.

"M-me?" he choked out, pointing at his chest. Sam sighed.

"Yeah. You." Another silence.

"How long have you liked me?" Freddie asked.

"A long time." Sam responded, "I just didn't know it." Silence once more.

"Huh." Freddie said, "And I thought you hated me. This is a refreshing change." Sam smiled.

"So you like me?" she asked.

"I guess so." Freddie said, smiling at her. He leaned over and brushed a loose strand of blonde hair out of her face. "I just didn't know it." Each smiled at the other. Sam leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"So...we going out?" Freddie asked.

"Guess so." Sam replied, "C'mon, let's go over to Galini's for some pie before it closes."

"But Miss-" Freddie started but stopped when he saw Sam's accusing face. "Okay, Galini's it is." So they left, breaking Miss Briggs's other detention rule.


End file.
